The demigods struggle
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Percy Jackson. The name known worldwide throughout demigod history. When he tries to settle down for a nice life with Annabeth, she dumps him. She says it's either that or Athena kills him. After about 4 weeks, he starts to get sick. Percy scarcely leaves his cabin now. When he visits his mom, and she finds out about his latest situation, she makes him go to the doctors. He's got c
1. Chapter 1

Will be short.  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~

The war is finished. We won. Not without tears though. A couple of people, friends, were brutally murdered. Leo, he sacrificed himself for us. For me.  
 _~As I slashed Riptide at Gaea, an Empousa went to stab me from behind, when Leo took the blow. I felt the blood trickling between my feet and looked behind, and saw Leo, dead. Frank also died. He dropped his stick, it fell out of his pocket as a hydra burst fire at him. The stick burnt out. So many people died... I felt sick to my stomach~_  
I was walking with Annabeth down the beach and about to give her a promise ring so we could get married when we were 26 or 27. But, I went into the lake and Annabeth sat at the sand bank. With an awfully sad look on her face... I swam up to her and pecked her nose and she gently pushed me away. I frowned and sat next to her. "Wise Girl? What's wrong?" She had tears in her eyes. "Percy, my moms making us break up... she-she said that it's either that or you die! I can't let you use die! Your my friend! My best friend!" And she sobbed. I scowled at the heavens. "I f***ing hate you Athena!" I screamed. A couple of thunder strikes struck, but I stuck my middle finger up. "Are we friends?" Annabeth asked, shyly. "Why wouldn't we be? It's not your fault. It's hers." I said, hugging her. "I completely understand. But, lets go and calm down for a bit." She nodded and gave me a quick kiss and ran off, crying. I felt as though something bad was gonna happen... something that effected and included me. I shook the feeling off and decided it was just nerves. Boy, was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, maybe that feeling was right... turns out, a couple of days later, I got really, really sick. It started when I woke up. I woke up, as per usual, and stretched. Then, i broke out in a random stroke of heat. I went and stood outside behind my cabin and let the morning breeze cool me down. After I was cooled down, I then froze. Weird... I went back into my cabin, which was now like a glacier. I wrapped myself up in a hoodie and put the hood over my head and trudged out to breakfast, even though I didn't want to. As I was walking in, I got a load of strange looks from other campers. I just ignored them all and walked to my table, silently. I piled my plate, as for them not to expect anything unusual, but poured most of it into the fire. I had 1 small hash brown, 1 small bit of toast and a tiny amount of beans. I ate them slowly, as not to disrupt my already rough stomach. After I finished, my breakfast felt the need to return. So, I 'casually' walked back to my cabin, but then threw up. After a few minutes of gagging and retching and coughing, I was still going. I heard my door being opened and then my name called out. I tried saying in here, but threw up instead. Luckily person heard me and came rushing in. I turned to them.

~ANNABETH POV~

He turned to me, with blood dripping down his chin and he was pale. So pale. "Help...me...please..." and he passed out. I did the natural thing, and screamed. I ran out of his cabin and to Chiron. "Chiron, it-it-its Percy. He's passed out, and he's thrown up blood. Help him!" Chiron got me and Will in his back, then galloped off. When he got there, poor Percy was on his bed... Thalia was sitting by him with a cool cloth. "Thank the gods, Thalia-"

"I know. He told me before he passed out again. He also said he want to see his mom, for reasons." Chiron nodded. "We keep him here for 2 days when he wakes up and then he can go. But, you 2, Annabeth and Thalia need to go with him." We both nodded and then looked at my ex-Boyfriend  
Thanks mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out, Percy didn't get better within a few days. He kept getting really ill over and over again. I've convinced him that we're gonna go to his mom's later, but I just need to go somewhere. I looked over into the camp-van to see Percy, hugging himself murmuring things. I whispered to Argus to go to the doctors and he did. About 20 mins later, we arrived at the doc's. Because Chiron rang in saying, he didn't tell me exactly what, he knows what it is and it's bad we got rushed in as an emergency patient. When he was taken in, he was asking for me and I followed him in. The doctor tapped her pen on her chin. "So, he's been throwing up, constant migraine, never hungry and weight loss?" I nodded and she sighed. The doctor then took a blood sample and then went off to check it. "Annie, I'm scared." I was about to retort when he called me Annie, but then I processed his sentence. He never admits anything. PERCY JACKSON, SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS is scared. Something must be wrong.. I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on it. "Hey, it's ok. You'll be fine. You might just have an Olympic sized cold." He smiled and looked out of the window with a look of longing. Why? Because the doctors where near a lake. He's not been allowed in the power of the ocean,, except to drink-obviously, in fear it's a curse. The doctor walked back in. "Um... Are you family?" She asked me. "Sorta... I'm his bestfriend. His mother doesn't live near here and his dad is dead." The doctor looked sympathetic and patted his shoulder. "Right... Um... Percy Jackson... ah-ha! Right... um, you- are ok Mr Jackson?" I cast a look over at him and saw his face slightly green, and him holding his head. "Percy?" I asked, placing a hand on his knee. He shook his head and lurched forward with, what I guess, an attempt to stop throwing up everywhere. "Can I have a bucket? Quickly." I said to Sarah, the doc. She handed me the bucket and I placed it under just below his chin and rubbed his back. I looked away as he threw up. I turned back and Sarah gingerly took the bucket away and rinsed it. She then turned back to Percy, who was now leaning on my shoulder in pain, with a grim look. "I'm sorry to say Mr Jackson... the amount of white blood cells in your body... it's a wonder you didn't feel sick earlier. I'm sorry Mr Jackson you have-" I cut in, realising. "Cancer. He's got cancer." Sarah nodded. "What type and stage?" Sarah looked grim. "It's unable to tell. We do know that it's stomach cancer but unable to tell which type. They are all very familiar, however. But, I think... I'll send it off anyway... but I think out of 8 stages, he has it stage 4. So, not to serious but bad enough to warrant chemotherapy. When shall I book you in?" I looked over at him and sighed. "1 week today?" I asked. She nodded. "I can do this day for the next year." I nodded. "Ok. I'll sort out payments next week, and I'll see you soon Mr Jackson."  
"Thank you doc." I said, and helped Percy into the car and drove off. Now the next task... to tell his mom and Paul...…


	4. Chapter 4

SLIGHTLY SHOTER THAN THE REST!

As we drove to his moms, I was deep in thought. How were we- how was I, supposed to tell her... how would she react... how would _Percy_ react to her reaction? HELP ME! My thoughts came to a halt when the car stopped outside their house. I got out, thanked Argus and went to get Percy. We just got to his moms door, when he groaned. I turned around to see him clutching the nearest trash can with one hand and the other his head. I rummaged around in my bag and found some quick-acting-Hermes-Apollo-headache tablets and after about 5 minutes, he looked pale but not so much. He took a deep breath and then knocked on her door. There was some rustling and then the door opened to reveal a very happy Sally. She ushered us in and made us some drinks. "Hey, mom?" Percy called, struggling to get up off the couch. I helped him up and into the kitchen. "Oh, Percy, you look ever so pale. Are you ok?" Sally asked, to which Percy shook his head. "You might wanna came and sit." She did and then Percy took a deep breath. "Um, mom, Paul, I've got some bad news. I-I have-" and he ran off. "Annabeth? What does he have?" I licked my lips. "Stomach cancer. Stage 4 out of 8." Sally covered her mouth and began to sob. Paul came over and comforted her. Percy was still taking ages, so I went to check on him. "Annie, I wanna go home. I just wanna go home!" Currently, he was throwing up again, and sobbing. "SALLY!" I yelled and she ran in, comforting Percy. "Well stay here till next week, when the chemo is. I'll tell Chiron." I said and Sally ushered a sobbing, clingy Percy away to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Percy, we need to tell Chiron." I tried to convince my ex. "No. Annie, don't you see? I could be dying, and I wanna stay with my mom." I sighed. "We need to tell him anyways because we need to ask for payments for your... um... treatment. Plus, it's later on today." My ex groaned and threw his head into his pillow and screamed. I laughed and helped him up. "MOM?" He called. "YEAH?" Came the reply. "I need to go to Chiron's so I'll see you later." I went and waited in the car to give them some privacy. About 20 mins later, he walked out. "Come on. We don't have time for Chiron now, but we will when we're done." He nodded and sat quietly. I drove us to the hospital and we walked in and got checked in and put into a room. "Ok, Mr Jackson-"

"Please, just Percy."  
The doc smiled. "Ok, Percy. When we give you the drug for the chemo to work, I need you to say exactly what your feeling." He nodded and let them place him in a bed. "It may be cold." The doctor, Joseph, said. Percy nodded and they inserted the needle in and he flinched. "That hurt. Um... it feels cold. (Cue a few mins later) its tingling. (Another few mins later) now there is nothing. Just that feeling of when you've ran loads and the blood moving fast." Joseph nodded and wrote it down. "Ok, the symptoms should occur within the next few hours." Percy nodded and thanked them before leaving. We've agreed to pay at the end of the treatment, so don't think we're stealing. We drove back to camp and got greeted with Clarisse. "Councilors meeting in 5 losers." She walked off, leaving me and Percy to chat.

"Have any side effects happened yet?" I asked him. He frowned and lent against the wall. "I hoped you wouldn't say that. Um, see, I don't think I can do the meeting wise G. The side effects are already happening, I feel cold, but hot. Dry but sweaty. Sick but fine. Headachy. And in general rough." I patted his shoulder and helped him walk over. "It's fine if you don't want to turn up. I'll explain the situation to Chiron and I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Percy shook his head with a grimace. "Nah I'll be fine. If it comes to it I'll just up and leave." I nodded and we walked over to the meeting room slowly. When we got there Percy, if possible, looked even more pale. I looked at him, and he shook his head. We walked into the meeting room, turns out we were halfway through. As soon as we sat down Connor Stoll began talking. He was just about to suggest something, when Clarisse turned round and said, "Prissy, you ain't said anything yet. Why don't you speak?" She meant it to be horrible, I know, so I stepped in. "Clarisse, he doesn't feel well. He's only here because of me." Her smug facade faded and was replaced with disgust. "Why's he here then?" I was about to get up and slap her, when Percy's very weak grip told me otherwise. I turned round and he shook his head. I grit my teeth and sat back down. Every so often, I would glance over to make sure he's ok. He wasn't. He was clutching his head and groaning. I picked out some headphones that no longer work and told him to out them in his ears, to minismize the volume. He nodded gratefully. After another few mins, he rested his forehead on the table and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Percy?" I asked cautiously. He then started to groan... before retching. I jumped back and everyone left the table and ran outside, all the while, he was throwing up. Will placed a bucket underneath his head as he kept throwing up. After a while, he was dry heaving. I rubbed his back as Will held the bucket. Chiron cantered over and place a hand on his back, also. "Percy, my boy? What ever is the matter?!" I patted Percy's back as he kept dry heaving. "Chiron, today he had his first set of chemo therapy. He's got cancer of the stomach and has it stage 4 out of 8."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, Mr Jackson. Um... it seems as though the Chemo hasn't worked it's full power and we need to monitor you when you have your chemo treatments." I nodded, mute. The doctor frowned and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Percy. Your a strong demigod." I frowned and leaned away, and, as the doctors walked away, one was talking to me and one was measuring my blood, I saw a bright-as-the-sun smile from the male and bright-silvery-yellow-eyes of... Apollo and Artemis. I smiled and got up, walking to the room that they do the Chemo in and layed on my bed. Joseph, my chemo doc, walked in. "Good afternoon, Percy. How are we today?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Fab with cancer." Joseph rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anyways... have you lost weight?" I had lost some weight. Only a bit though... "About 3 or 4 pounds." Joe, his new name, shook his head. "Have you been eating?" I gulped. "A little." He nodded and wrote stuff down. "Ok. Anything else?" I told him I've been having migraines and stomach aches and cramps and been throwing up everywhere. "Ok, ok. Normal. Right- I'm gonna go and get the stuff for the chemo and you just relax." I nodded and he wondered off. "SILLY GIRL! WONDERING OFF LIKE THAT,THAT'S SO STUPID!" I shot my head up to see a girl being hauled in by a middle aged nurse. "Oh, piss off." Girl said. The nurse gave her a stern look. "Ema, stop. Now. Stupid girl, running off like that. If you do that again, then your not allowed anywhere for 1 month."  
"Oh, f*ck right off." Girl said and nurse gave her a scowl and 'Ema' just smiled. The nurse just rolled her eyes. "You are lucky I don't tell Maria." The nurse said. "I know Danni. I know." The nurse led her to a bed and hooked her up. I looked away and then about 10 mins later, I heard her throwing up. Like you normally do with Chemo. I couldn't help but look round at her. "Hi." She said. "My name is Ema. Ema Woods. With just one Em." I couldn't help but gasp. " _The_ Ema Woods? You're like... my teen idol! I admired you growing up." She just smiled. "Yeah, but the bands gone. My boyfriend, Dylan, the youngest male, committed suicide. I got cancer and my sister and her fiancé, also in the band, closed it off with no info out to the public." I nodded and we began talking. I just made a new best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

I clutched my stomach as another wave of pain rolled through. "When's it gonna be over!?" I whined to the nurse. "Soon." I whimpered and layed back on the pillow. "It's never gonna be over." I turned my head and saw Ema picking at her IV line and the nurse glaring at her. "It will be over. Soon." The nurse walked out and Ema muttered, "It's always soon." Then, she began humming. I listened to the song, and realized it was one of her own. "Is that _LIGHT TO MY DARKNESS_ you're singing?" She smiled as she picked at necklace. "Yeah. Do you like it?" I nodded, eagerly. "I used to sing the male parts in my mirror and in the shower when I was younger. My old friend, Elizabeth used to do the girls." She nodded and smiled, vaguely. "Wanna sing? I've got just the tune on my phone?" I nodded and she put the tune on. (AN- IMAGINE SLOW, BUT POP-ISH BEAT) (LYRICS ARE ALL MY OWN!)  
 **GIRL**  
BOY  
 _TOGETHER_  
Intro...  
 **When I'm alone...  
I forget the greatness of things...  
The greatness of light...  
It shows me the way...**

 **Even when I'm alone...**

 **You'll always be the...**

 **Light to my Darkness...**

 **oh ooo whoa oh oh.**

 **oh oh oh oh oh...**

 **oh oh oh.**

When I see you...

The world becomes more beautiful...

When you're not in it...

The world is as dark as a shadow in the night...

I miss the warmth of your body on a cold night...

When you're with me the world is bright

Because you are the...  
Light to my Darkness.  
No oh oh oh oh.  
Oh...oh...  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm...

 _Because without you My Life would be as dim as an unopened cave.  
Without you I would be as empty as a flower pot without the flower,  
I could never live without you even if I tried,  
Why can't you just see that I'm an open book... Waiting to be read.  
Cause without a reader I am hidden in the darkness and you are my light._

 **In the darkness I am kept. (** I am kept)  
 **In the lightness I never see.** (I never see)  
 **In the bonds of Shadows I am restrained. (** I am restrained)  
 **But finally** (finally)  
 **I am granted passage (** granted passage)  
 **Through the pathway of Darkness and shadows** (of Darkness and shadows)  
 **To open my eyes (** open my eyes)  
 **To brightness. (** to brightness)  
 **To lightness. (** to lightness)  
 **To you. (** to you)  
 _The lightness,  
In my Darkness. _

PJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO  
I smiled and then Ema leant over and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
Yeah, she is my new best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, Mr Jackson. Um... it seems as though the Chemo hasn't worked it's full power and we need to monitor you when you have your chemo treatments." I nodded, mute. The doctor frowned and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Percy. Your a strong demigod." I frowned and leaned away, and, as the doctors walked away, one was talking to me and one was measuring my blood, I saw a bright-as-the-sun smile from the male and bright-silvery-yellow-eyes of... Apollo and Artemis. I smiled and got up, walking to the room that they do the Chemo in and layed on my bed. Joseph, my chemo doc, walked in. "Good afternoon, Percy. How are we today?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Fab with cancer." Joseph rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anyways... have you lost weight?" I had lost some weight. Only a bit though... "About 3 or 4 pounds." Joe, his new name, shook his head. "Have you been eating?" I gulped. "A little." He nodded and wrote stuff down. "Ok. Anything else?" I told him I've been having migraines and stomach aches and cramps and been throwing up everywhere. "Ok, ok. Normal. Right- I'm gonna go and get the stuff for the chemo and you just relax." I nodded and he wondered off. "SILLY GIRL! WONDERING OFF LIKE THAT,THAT'S SO STUPID!" I shot my head up to see a girl being hauled in by a middle aged nurse. "Oh, piss off." Girl said. The nurse gave her a stern look. "Ema, stop. Now. Stupid girl, running off like that. If you do that again, then your not allowed anywhere for 1 month."  
"Oh, f*ck right off." Girl said and nurse gave her a scowl and 'Ema' just smiled. The nurse just rolled her eyes. "You are lucky I don't tell Maria." The nurse said. "I know Danni. I know." The nurse led her to a bed and hooked her up. I looked away and then about 10 mins later, I heard her throwing up. Like you normally do with Chemo. I couldn't help but look round at her. "Hi." She said. "My name is Ema. Ema Woods. With just one Em." I couldn't help but gasp. " _ _The__ Ema Woods? You're like... my teen idol! I admired you growing up." She just smiled. "Yeah, but the bands gone. My boyfriend, Dylan, the youngest male, committed suicide. I got cancer and my sister and her fiancé, also in the band, closed it off with no info out to the public." I nodded and we began talking. I just made a new best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

I was allowed out of the hospital today for a few hours, so I went to my moms. I knocked on the door and waited. "Paul, grab the door!" I heard my stepfather complain but he got up and opened the door. "Hey, Perce. Come on in, your mother is just in the kitchen." I nodded and made my way to the couch, where I run my hands nervously. Then my mum walked through, and I turned to her with a sad expression. She frowned. "Hey mum, just an update. The chemo didn't work last time but it's working-ish now." She nodded. "Do you fancy some blue cookies?" She asked, to which I nodded eagerly. She laughed and went off to make them. "Paul? Can you go and grab some blue food dye from the supermarket please?" My mum shouted. Paul nodded and stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out of the door saying goodbye. I made use of the time and chilled out on the couch while putting on one of my old TV shows are used to love when I was a little boy. Suddenly my stomach gave the biggest cramp ever and forced me to literally yelled out in pain. I covered up well enough by making it sound like just a cough but my mother noticed and she said, "What have you just done?" I covered my pain up with a laugh and just claimed that I just stubbed my toe, and she laughed. However, as soon as she left, I felt like somebody had repeatedly sucker punched me in the face and the stomach because my migraine return with full blown force and my stomach cramped so hard that I actually threw up. Not just ordinary for me either...blood.  
I cried out for my mum and she came running in. She gasped. She began to panic and pushed me, literally, into the car and drove us to the hospital. The hospital ran me in as an emergency patient and did a couple of tests and then left me to wait with my mum until we found out the results. My doctor's came to me with really grim looks on their faces. I frowned and so did my mum. "Um... Mr Jackson's cancer has gotten so bad it's gone from stage 4 to stage 7 in a matter of mere weeks. So we are going to have to operate and try and remove the cancer tumour. I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

~Sally~  
I took Percy's hand as the doctor explained the procedure. Then, he was interupted by an intercom through his belt. " _Doctor Joseph, Ema woods is having another one of her meltdowns. Can you send for help?"_ Then that speech was interrupted by a female, panicked scream, though the speaker. " _I WANT MY FRIEND! I WANT PERCY! HE UNDERSTANDS, YOU ASSHOLES DONT! JOE PLEASE SEND HIM! NO!_ " And the speaker shut off. "No! Please doc, let me see her! I know her condition!" My son exclaimed. "What do you mean? Her condition?" Percy looked up with teary eyes. "Doc, she's suicidel. (SP?)" Joseph stroked his beard. "Fine. I'll make a deal. We will give her a sedative while you have your operation and place you both in the same ward when you are done." Percy nodded and Joseph radioed this over to the nurses with Ema. After Joseph walked out to get the surgeons ready, I turned to Percy with a small smile on my face. "So, who's this Emma Woods?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Percy blushed and groaned. "Remember that band i used to love? Mix It Up?" I nodded, slowly. It's all makin sense to me now. "That girl, the girl who claims you as your friend, is the Ema Woods!" He nodded. "Ok, you can snag your fathers enemy's daughter, now a celeb? My sons a heartthrob." He groaned and looked away. After a few moments of silence I said, "Are you ok?" He nodded. "As well as I can be." I nodded and we lapsed into more silence, which was broken after a few seconds, by Percy who lent over slightly, with a hand/arm wrapped around his stomach, groaning and wincing in pain. I put my arm around him and he leant into me. "I hate this." He mumbled. I nodded. "Mom, can you rub my head? I've got a headache." I nodded and began to rub his head. Then, the doctors came in with a stretcher and a needle. "Ok, she's under. Now you, Mr Jackson. Come on now, it won't hurt." He nodded and I kissed his head.

~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~  
After Percy was put under, one of Ema's docs came up to me and took me to her room. She woke up shortly after that. We talked for a bit and played a few games on her phone, listened to hers and Percy's cover... it was beautiful. She uploaded it to YouTube and within 30 mins, already had 1500 views. Then, Percy was wheeled in. The doc looked grim, "Ok. Mrs Blofis, i'm not gonna sugar coat this. Your son will have some faults. His tumour is now gone, but has left quite a big impact. If he does survive, he won't be able to run without physical therapy and-"  
"What do mean, if he does survive? Is he not going to then?" Ema asked. The doctor sighed. "It removed a little more than intended. But, there is a 75% chance he will wake up. 25% chance he will fall into a coma." Ema inhaled sharply, from holding his hand. "He just squeaked my hand."


	11. Chapter 11

After I had recovered completely, I still had to stay inside of hospital for a few more weeks. I promised Ema that I would take her to Montauk, so she could see the sea. After those few more weeks, I was fit enough, but had to be careful. I made sure Ema had everything that she needed, and then we got my mom to drive us there because I wasn't allowed to drive with my new scar. When they asked where the others came from, I lied and said I was in the army for a few years. Not technically a lie... When we got to Montauk, we talked for ages. We went for a bit of a swim, I got some stuff out of the fridge and cooked us a dinner, she did some stupid dancing, she did a couple of 's and I laughed at her, we did truth or dare, would you rather, never have I ever, loads. But, that all ended... too soon.

~3rd person POV~  
At the beach, around 5 or 6, Percy and Ema were talking a nice walk. Ema was explaining her past life and Percy was listening, feeling sorry for her, more by the minute. She also said she loved him. After a few moments of silence, Percy leant in and kissed Ema. She was surprised at first, then kissed back. After the kiss, she smiled, hugged him and then whispered, "Thank you." And she fell to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks after Montauk, I was dressed all in black. Why? I was going to her funeral. She died in my arms. Cancer won. Let's just say, when I got the news, I cried so much I could water barren land. She wanted us to play our duet at her funeral. We did, tones of news reporters came and announced it. Even after she was dead, she was being haunted by the Paparizzi. I said a speech of exactly how our meeting to her death went. I prayed to Hades to grant her passage to Elysium.

~10 years later~  
I held my newborn to my chest and smiled at her. I also smiled at her mother, Daniela. After I told Daniela my story, she was happy for me. Daniela also told me her new name, the baby's obviously. Her name?  
EMA LOUISE JACKSON


End file.
